US 2005/0059655 describes nitrosated and nitrosylated furosemide derivatives (examples 1-16) having one or two nitroxy groups attached. The compounds are described as useful for treating conditions resulting from excessive water retention, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, oxidative stress, endothelial dysfunction, cirrhosis, pre-eclampsia, osteoporosis, and nephropathy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,998 genetically claims cicletanine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,855 claims the (+) enantiomer of cicletanine and compositions comprising the (+) enantiomer, and methods of preparation.